Love of the Bird Kids The sacrifices Fang makes
by Harrypotterpixie455
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sorry! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm starting a new story about Maximum Ride. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like!

I flew over the small city, taking in the small houses and beautiful landscape. My name is Maximum Ride. Max for short. I'm 50% girl and 100% badass. (If you absolutely MUST know, I'm really 98% human and 2% avian. We were created by scientists in some used, dirty and small test tubes. You heard me right. Scientists and test tubes.) We had saved the world like we were supposed to and all that so the Flock was planning to settle down somewhere. Fang and I had been looking all around the world for the perfect house. Anyway, Gazzy and Iggy were above me, probably talking about the latest bombs. Angel and Nudge were below me, talking animatley, and every once in a while pointing up at me. OH GOD. They were probably planning some makeover for me or something when we got to my moms house. Fang was directly above me, his arm reaching down to hold my hand. Dylan was looking over at me with a frothy mixture of jealousy and anger. I glared at him and he looked away. Biggest mistake of my life, kissing him. My arm was suddenly yanked, and I was flying vertical with Fang flying very, very close to me. He started to lean in.

"Fang the Fl-" He cut me off by kissing him. Sparks flew, I swear. We were wrapped in each others arms, and the clouds turned pink like some teenage movie. At least, I thought they did. I melted into his arms, kissing him passionately. Angel and Nudge were "oooh"ing and "aaaah"ing but I ignored them. I heard Iggy and Gazzy imitating me from behind Fang and I shot them the bird. That shut them up. I smiled into the kiss. Dylan was basically growling I broke from the kiss, smiling. Fang gazed at me happily. I reluctantly let go of Fang and flew back down to the Flock's level. BANG! Pain exploded in my wing, and I screamed in agony. I must have fallen at least 100 feet. The ground was rushing towards me, faster and faster. I screamed again, both in fear and agony. Strong arms caught me and I recognized Fang's arms. I leaned into him, sobbing. Anyone of the Flock (except maybe Angel) doesn't cry when they get hurt, and that includes me. But wings getting shot- that's a whole different story. Wings are the most sensitive parts of our bodys. They support us, and when hurt, stick out awkwardly. So, when your shot in the wing, EVERYONE cries. Even me. My wing was covered in blood. Fang found a small clearing in some woods where he flew down to, the Flock following him. He set me on the ground, and everything went black.

I know it's really short, but my computers almost out of battery. Sorry I will post ASAP!


	2. A surprising twist

Hey! Sorry about not updating earlier!

Chapter 2: Fang's POV

BANG! The shot rang out through the air, and I knew immeaditly where it was headed. I swerved toward Max but it was to late. The bullet hit her wing straight on, and she fell from the sky, screaming in agony. I shot towards her, my wings folded in, and caught her before she could go to far. She was sobbing, and leaned into my chest. DANG. Max never cries. This was bad. I flew her down to a small clearing in some woods. I landed gently and laid her down as softly as possible. She looked at me, her eyes full of pain, before they closed, sending her into a world of pain that I could feel in my heart. I momentarily touched the scar on my stomach. Shaking my head, I tore off my shirt and ripped it into long strips. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Iggy!" I demanded and he appeared beside me. "I need you to dress and clean her wounds so they don't get infected. There's a lot of blood."

He nodded so I stood up and surveyed the Flock. Max was out- my turn to lead the Flock. Let's just hope Angel doesn't pull one of her "Leader of the Flock" stunts. I looked around. Nudge and Angel were huddled together, looking at Max with scared and shocked eyes. So much for Angel leading the Flock. Gazzy was sitting next to them, in some state of shock, as if he couldn't register the fact that Max was hurt. I could understand that. I felt as if my heart has been ripped out and torn apart, piece by piece, and thrown away. It was a constant pain in my chest. Dylan was up in a tree, looking down at Max with -no doubt- fake worry. He never truly cared about Max, and he never truly will. I walked over to Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Hey guys." I said softly.

"Will Max be okay?" sobbed Angel. I sighed.

"She will." I said. Angel sobbed harder, reading in my mind, seeing the possibilities. "She will survive. I know it. I'm going to go find the guy who did this to her, okay? Play with Dylan while I'm gone, k?"

They brightened at this. Dylan was their ultimate playmate besides me. They flew up to him and started chattering away at him about some game they called "Bird Kids in the Graveyard." Dylan shot me a look of pure hatred but I shrugged. I ran into the woods, away from the Flock and Max, and took off into the sky. My wings took me super high and I saw the whole town. I flew down to where the shooter had shot Max from.

"I'm surprised the police aren't here yet from the gunshot." I muttered. The tracks were still clear in the mud from last nights rain before we started flying. I followed the footprints and came upon an old bar called "Rat's Nest". Nice place. NOT. I crept over to the window and looked in. There were about five guys inside, all obviously drunk. They were laughing, with huge glasses of beer in front of them.

"Ya man, I shot that incompetent bird girl right out of the sky." One of the worst looking guys slurred. "She was a problem in this world, messing up how the world was supposed to end."

My eyes narrowed. How dare he! I whipped out my wings, and they all turned and stared at me stupidly. The window shattered as I kicked through it. They started yelling and swearing at me when the broken glass sprayed them. They all fell silent when I stood in the doorway, the moonlight shining down on me. I almost laughed. Their mouths were open wide, and their eyes were as wide as a cows. I probably did look like a dark angel. (Trust me, people have asked before- not a fun situation to be in) They continued to stare at me until I got annoyed.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies." I snapped. They seemed to break out of their trance and drunkenly came at me. I punched the nearest guy in the face and he went flying into the wall. My foot shot out in a kick and knocked the next guy out, who fell into the 2 other guys. They slammed into a concrete dance floor (at least, that's what I thought it was...). Finally, it was just me and the leader. He tried to punch me but I dodged, and placed a strong kick to his chest. He stumbled back, but got up and went for me again. In a few seconds, he was on the ground groaning.

"Next time you hurt Max, I won't let you off easy. And trust me, I won't forget." I hissed at him. And with that, I ran out and flew into the sky. The ground flew underneath me and the camp came into view. I landed softly and went into the clearing only to find Dylan talking to Iggy as if he really cared.

"Well, will she be okay?" Dylan snapped at Iggy.

"I don't know we have to see, how she heals." Iggy said, exasperated.

"How do you NOT know? You are like, the healer bird, why don't you know? What are you, mentally challenged?"

Okay, this was getting carried away. I decided to stay hidden for a bit, and see where this goes. Angel glanced at me, her eyes unsure. I shook my head slightly and she nodded.

"Can I tell Nudge and Gazzy your here in case it gets out of control?"

"Sure" I thought back at her. I saw Nudge and Gazzy smile a second later. Iggy was staring at Dylan with shocked eyes.

"How could you say that!" Iggy cried.

"How could I? Well, you see, I can talk, and sound it out-" Dylan started but he was interupted.

"Lay off, Dylan!" Gazzy cried. His eyes were scared but determined. Dylan turned, anger in his eyes.

"Defending the helpless and blind? Should have expected it from a freak!" Dylan sneered. His fist raised he aimed it at Gazzy.

"FANG!"

Angel was right. This was getting out if hand. I ran into the clearing and punched Dylan across the face.

"So, how long have you been torturing the Flock while Max and I are out?" I sneered. "Well, however long, it ends now."

"Think you can stop me? Good luck! I have been injected with serum that makes me stronger, healthier, and much more than you will ever be."

"But there IS one disadvantage." I sneered. "It makes you even less human!"

Dylan lunged at me, but I flew up and over him and landed in his back, punching his neck. He seemed to realize that going for me, wasn't going to work. He turned on Angel. I flew in front of her and assumed at fighting stance. He threw me out of the way, and turned on Angel. He raised his hand and swung.

"NO!" a voice screamed. I turned to see Max, awake, completly healed. I stared at her, eyes wide. How was that possible? How could she heal so fast? The wind blew her hair around her face, and the moonlight shined across her. With her wings out, she looked like a VERY angry goddess. Dylan was inches away from Angel's face, and Angel was cringing, hiding her face. He was staring at Max wit his mouth open, eyes wide.

"GET. OUT. NOW." Max seethed. Dylan slowly started backing away, towards me, the edge of the clearing. She ran at him, and he turned and ran towards the edge at full speed. He ran at me, a look of pure fear on his face. As he ran past me, my foot shot out and tripped him. He let out a long and quite explicit string of swear words that I will not repeat for obvious reasons. Max was right behind him and she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Dylan cried out and glared at us.

"I'll get you back, I swear!" He screeched.

"Good luck with that one..." I muttered.

Max POV

I felt refreshed, new. My arm was completley healed although, I had just been shot about 2 hours ago. I stared at it in wonder.

"Come on Max, we have to get back to the Flock." Fang said. I looked up at him and smiled. He was sweaty and was standing in the moonlight which seemed to light up his features even more than they usually were.

"I have just one thing to ask you." I smiled slightly. He nodded warily. "Did you have any idea how I just healed?"

I was now starting to freak out.

"How is that possible? Is it a new power or something? Or did some angel do it? This is really freaking me out Fang, what am I supposed to do?" I cried, unwrapping the shirt pieces on my arm. All that was there was a scar. I stared at it my mouth open. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I think you have a new power." Fang said, wrapping me in a hug. "Don't cry."

I leaned into him, taking in his warmth and comfort. I slowly stopped crying and wiped away my tears.

"I should get back to the Flock." I said stiffly. He nodded and let go of me, somewhat reluctant. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, ad he shrugged. Shaking my head, I walked back into the clearing where the Flock was sitting waiting patiently. They all looked up and smiled when they saw us.

"MAX!" Nudge yelled. "We were soooo worried that something had happened to you after you went after Dylan, cuz he was all like murderish and he almost hurt Angel and then you were all 'NO!' and he was like WOW and you were all powerful in the moonlight and your hair was blowing and you looked like a GODDESS and me and Angel and Gazzy were all like DANG! and Iggy was still confused so Angel was telling him what was happening through her thoughts and-"

Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Ig." I said and he nodded. Nudge looked sheepish. "Is everyone okay? No one hurt?"

They all nodded and so I continued.

"We are gonna have to camp here for the night. I'm feeling a little worn out."

Iggy started a fire with Fang and soon we were all huddled around it, our sleeping bags keeping us warm as well.

"I've been thinking." Angel stated. Oh god. "Max healed extremley fast, and she's as good as new now. But she is super tired. I think that Max developed a new power- the power to heal fast. It just takes a lot out of her. That's why she is so tired."

The Flock thought about this and it made perfect sense. I was snuggled against Fang's chest, half asleep.

"What do you think about that theory, Max?"

"It makes sense." I muttered. I sat up. "Okay Flock, bedtime!" They all grumbled a bit, but got into their sleeping bags. I let the blackness of sleep come over me, perfectly content.

Pain exploded in me, and I woke up to see Dylan's angered face looming over me...

SO that's all for this update! CLIFFHANGER!


	3. Dylan is back

**Hello again! Harrypotterpixie455 here. For those of you who actually read these author's notes (personally I usually don't when I read others…) Sorry it took so long to update- I don't even have an excuse. I'm just being a lazy ass. I have been writing the story, just not updating it. Sorry if this isn't enough for you. I have been doing another story as well, feel free to read, it's Maximum Ride to, the whole Max and Fang fall in love thing.**

**This is for you hermione321!**

The rare Dylan POV

I stared through the bushes at Max. Her hair shined in the light, and her legs were long and- and you know what, maybe I should stop there. I'm supposed to be on a murder mission. The Director saw that the whole "perfect other half" ruse wasn't working, and I just got my new mission, directly from the lady herself. Mission: KILL MAXIMUM RIDE. The Director is a different kind of woman. She's… cold-blooded, and has a heart of stone, not to mention she never has any guilt or sympathy toward the experiments or anything she does. I used to have a great life ( get ready- I'm about to sound conceited and snotty) – living the dream as a teenage kid in California whose parents had money, and I had a ton of friends. I was popular and (get this) I even had a girlfriend who I knew- no, know- was my soul mate. Her name was… Ellie. Ellie Chamberlain. It hurts to just think about her. We were in 11th grade and going on to our senior year. She had big plans- I chuckled to myself quietly at the memory. We were dreaming big- going to college together, getting married, having kids. Ellie had brown hair with blonde highlights and purple eyes. She may be different but that's how her best quality showed- not caring what other's thought of her. I'll give you a flashback of what happened the day the School took me.

FLASHBACK _OOOOOOOOOOH!_

I was walking in the park with Ellie, our hands entwined. She looked absolutely beautiful that night, with a long white dress that was sleeveless and flowy. Her hair was in a coiled bun on the side of her head and she had on minimal makeup- just bright red lipstick and some gray eye shadow. I told her a joke, most likely a really cheesy one, and she was laughing, like the good girlfriend she is. We stopped on a beach and I smiled at her. She smiled back, and I decided that that would be a perfect romantic moment. I started to lean in-

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A scream echoed throughout the beach. We both gasped and turned around. There was a guy in all black with a knife covered in deep red blood. He stood over a young girl with brown hair whose mouth and eyes were open in shock. Her blood was pooling around her. The "ninja" started toward us, and Ellie screamed. I quickly blocked her with my body.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I yelled. The ninja said nothing, just kept advancing on us, and we kept backing up.

"Dylan" Ellie whimpered. "Who is he?"

"I don't now Ellie." I whispered back to her. Of course, that was a lie, because these kind of people had been coming to my house for weeks now trying to capture me but I always fought them off. "But here's what I want you to do. On the count of three, I want you to run, as fast as you can, back to the mansion, and alert the guards. Get help. I'll fight this guy off until then."

That's right. I just pulled a heroic act.

"But Dylan-"

"1" I started. She gasped.

"2"

"I just have one thing to say to you Dylan."

"3!" I yelled and the ninja chose that time to start running.

"I LOVE YOU!" I heard Ellie yell right as the ninja reached me.

END OF FLASHBACK

The next thing I knew, I was in a cell, had wings and was told that if I didn't cooperate Ellie would be killed.

There is only one thing I'm not telling you.

And this is it.

That was 100 years ago.

When the school gave me wings, they also gave me immortality. I can only be killed in battle, and that will never happen because I am the greatest fighter of all time.

What happened to Ellie, you ask?

As far as I know, they gave her enough immortality to keep her barely alive, enough where she can still be killed as well, and they use her to torture me. She still has on the gorgeous dress she wore that terrible night, though dirtied and torn. They probably have replaced it many times. They show videos of her and laugh! While I watch in horror and longing and despair. I have been forced to do tasks, horrible tasks, or Ellie gets killed. I have killed many, many people. All for Ellie.

My new task?

Kill Maximum Ride, the "Savior of the World" and I get set free with Ellie.

So when I do, Ellie and I will live together.

Forever.

The even more rare Angel POV!

I was sitting around the campfire waiting for everyone to finish packing up their things- which wasn't much. I was only done because I basically live out of my backpack and only take out things when needed. Max was done too but she was helping everyone else, wishing she could be with Fang.

The usual.

I sifted through my care bears backpack, looking for my My Little Pony coloring book and crayons. I had saved up for a whole year to get it! As mature as I am, I still am only 6. I'm allowed to color! I pulled them out and turned to page 56.

I have colored every picture in the book except for this one. It was a picture of all the ponies together, happy and laughing in front of a house. It was a perfect family…. Something I have wanted ever since I was a toddler and could understand I wasn't like the kids on TV. I was almost finished with it. Everyone had their own pony, and I was just righting the last letter in my name when I heard in my head:

"I have been forced to do tasks, horrible tasks, or Ellie gets killed. I have killed many, many people. All for Ellie. My new task? Kill Maximum Ride, the "Savior of the World" and I get set free with Ellie. So when I do, me and Ellie will live together. Forever."

It was a menacing, scary voice. I had heard the voice before, I know I had. I just couldn't place who it was. My breath caught in my throat. Who was this person? They were obviously nearby, I was hearing their thoughts.

Whoever it was, they were going to kill Max, and it was up to me to stop them.

Max POV

I was helping Gazzy pack up his things (probably innocent things that would pass under my radar and would soon become a part to a bomb) while Fang, Iggy, and Nudge put out the fire and erased any evidence that we were here. The usual.

The Flock was extremely tense, at any moment they could explode at each other. This rarely happened, and it always ended in fights.

"Thanks Max I just have to zip this up and I'm ready to go." Gazzy said, his blue eyes looking up at me. I nodded with a smile and went to see the progress of cleaning up.

They were pretty much done. Fang looked up and his onyx eyes sparkled at me, but there was still that look that all of us get when we are so wound up. He stood up and walked over.

"You know, it's a miracle you escaped that injury with only a scar."

"Why, my friend, do you say that?" I said, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"You know why."

"I honestly don't."

"Yes, you do Max."

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said smirking.

"Then how do you explain your passing out yesterday?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh, heat exhaustion. Did you know it was over 90 degree's yesterday?"

"And you crashing on me?" Fang said, clearly getting annoyed.

"I was tired from flying. We flew nearly across the country!"

"You've flown across an _ocean,_ Max."

"Have I really?"

"Max."

"Fang."

"I'll outsmart you someday." He said, and I patted his cheek.

"Sure you will."

He groaned and walked away while I bit back a laugh. Sometimes it was just to much fun to annoy Fang. I heard a gasp and turned-already getting into fighting position- to see Angel with a shocked look on her face. I relaxed and walked over to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Nothing Max, I just thought I left Celeste behind for a second."

"Oh well, be careful! I thought someone was attacking!"

"Sorry Max!" Angel cried and hugged me. I laughed.

"It's fine." I said. I turned to the rest of the Flock. "All right Flock, let's get going! We've got to make I to the parking lot to meet and Ella!"

Iggy smiled and blushed.

"Is there something exciting you would like to share with the rest of us Iggy?" I asked and smirked.

"Uh… well I-I'm just excited to see Ella that's all…" he muttered. Nudge grinned.

"OMG Iggy likes Ella! I knew it! I figured it out cuz you guys always sneaked peeks at each other when you thought no one was looking and you guys blushed when you saw each other, and you SO like her, you are always reluctant to leave! And you guys-" Nudge said, in a totally gushy way that would set Iggy off in a second. Before she could finish, Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I don't like Ella!"

"Yes you do!" Nudge crowed.

"No, I don't Nudge!"

"Yes you do!" Nudge yelled gleefully.

" NUDGE FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T. LIKE. ELLA!" Iggy yelled, red in the face. It was getting too far, Iggy was getting mad.

"Yes you do!"

"NO I-" I cut him off.

"Stop it all of you! It was a joke! Not an excuse to fight! I understand that you guys are a little bent up due to recent events but that is NO excuse to start fighting. We are a family. And this is NOT how family's act. If you guys are going to act like fighting little kids, go do it on your own, or I will treat you like one." I snapped. I knew that I was being harsh, but I was tired of the constant squabbling.

"First of all, Nudge, if you see Iggy getting angry, don't egg him on more, just say sorry and don't do it again. And Iggy, you don't need to yell. I understand that Nudge was provoking you, but just tell her nicely to stop and if she doesn't, walk away. It's that simple."

They all stared me in shock. I never yelled at them. The stress was to much for me. I turned and ran to a rock the was a ways away. I was in tears. The Flock followed me.

"Max?" Nudge whispered. "Are you crying?"

"No!" I said, most likely to quickly. Fang came over and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry Max. I guess we are all a little wound up." Iggy said quietly.

"No guys, it's my fault. I should have controlled my anger better." I said, standing up.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just a little stressed that's all."

"Your ALWAYS stressed Max." Iggy said. I grinned.

"Really?"

I tackled him, and he tumbled to the ground, both of us having fits of laughter. The rest of the Flock joined in, we all ended up on the ground, laughing and tickling each other like there was no tomorrow.

Director POV

"We will take them just as they get into the pathetic mother and daughter's sight. They will be brought here and put in their appropriate cages. Then, after one day, we will bring them into the MC Room and teach them to control their to be learned gifts." The Director said, laying out her master plan."Their gifts will eventually become to much for them and they will surrender to us. Then, they are totally under our control."

She smiled evilly as she finished her PowerPoint and her slave doctors stood up and started clapping. She nodded in fake thanks, just to give them some sort of pleasure in their measly lives. She left the room in her form-fitting blood red dress and started for her office.

"Ma'am." A voice said behind her and she turned to see one of her doctors standing behind her, looking somewhat scared. She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"We have found experiment #497. He was with experiment group #2 in some woods. Watching her. We took him from behind."

"Is he here yet?"

"Yes miss, he is in your interrogation office."

"Thank you Doctor… what is your name?" The Director said, her voice with a hint if disgust in it, for she knew this doctor was poor and had never bothered to learn his name.

"Bugie, miss."

"Ah yes, thank you Dr…Bugie. I will have the accountants give you an extra amount of money for this month."

The Director turned and continued strutting towards her office. She could hear the pathetic doctor's cry's of "Thank you miss, thank you!" behind her, but she ignored him. As she always said, one must never appreciate things they are given, for they are gone as soon as they become loved.

Max POV

By the time we stopped playing on the ground, tears were coming out of my eyes from laughing so hard. I wiped my eyes and sighed. I looked at my watch and saw that we had to meet at the parking lot that was about 3 hours away by flying in about three and a half hours. We had to get going.

"OK guys, time to go!" I yelled, and we unfurled our wings in a burst of wonder.

We flew into the air above the town and I smiled. It was good to be in the air again. After Nudge and Iggy's little outburst, it would be the perfect remedy to calm them down. Flying always calmed the Flock down. Before we were constantly chased, and lived in our house, I would always send the kids out for a fly when they got upset and angry. Works like a charm.

******3 hours later*******

Fang POV

We had just finished a major pit stop at Mcdonalds. I'm pretty sure we emptied out their entire refrigerator. Anyway, we were about 5 minutes from where we were meeting 's and Ella. Max grinned.

"There it is!"

She pointed and we all saw and Ella waving. We all started waving back, letting our guard down, all except me. I felt like something was wrong, something wasn't right. I suddenly saw some things behind us, and realized there was a group of Eraser's behind us.

"Erasers!" I yelled and everything turned to chaos.

Everything was fighting, and confusing, and all I know is when I woke up Max was almost dead in the cage next to me.

**That's all for today! thanks for reading! I honestly don't care if you review, it just gives me a warm fuzzy feeling If you know what I mean. I'm not gonna say anything about when my next chapter is gonna be posted because, I have an idea, I just have to figure out how to go about it. **

** Lots of Love,**

** Harrypotterpixie455**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey guys! Its harrypotterpixie455 he**re.

**About the last chapter, when Max awakes to see Dylan's face, that was really supposed to be a dream. I'm really sorry! I forgot to put that in, and I promise not to do it again. **

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter!**

**-Harrypotterpixie455**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, yea, sorry for not updating in a while, I just have not had the time with school and my job and everything. Who knew 8th**** grade had so much homework!**

**For those of you who are confused about the last few chapters, here's a little clearing up.**

**In chapter 2, I left off with Dylan looming over Max, and the next chapter started with Dylan's POV and him watching Max .**

**To make it clear: DYLAN LOOKING OVER MAX WAS A DREAM!**

**I'm sorry I forgot to put that in. I won't do it again. **

**Chapter 4 started with Fang waking up next to Max. That was real!**

**Also, I have had a lot of versions of this, and sorry for the wait, but I kept on really feeling like it could be better. So sorry for the wait, but I really wanted it to be something I'm proud of.**

**ANYWAY, I'll get on with the story.**

Fang POV

"Max wake up!" I said, reaching through the bars and shaking her shoulder. "Max, please wake up!"

She stirred and I sighed in relief. She looked at me, and confusion crossed her face.

"Who are you?"

Max POV

I felt someone nudging me with their foot. OUCH! That hurt! That was my scar you IDIOT! I woke up to yell at the poop head for hurting me, when I realized it was Fang. I decided to play a trick on him. I sat up slowly, as if just waking up and looked at him blankly.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding scared and shy. Fang's face turned from worry to shock to the most overwhelming sadness I have ever seen.

"No… NO!" He cryed. I instantly felt terrible.

"Fang, Fang I was kidding I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm so sorry!" I scrambled through my words, grabbing his hand trough the bars, pulling him toward me. "I'm sorry!"

He looked at me, despair in his eyes. We didn't even realize the rest of the Flock wasn't in the room with us.

"Don't ever do that again Max." He said, his voice strained. "You don't know how much I care about you… I couldn't live without you."

I'm sorry Fang, really I am!" I cried, tears running down my face. "I -"

The door slammed open and I turned to see two Erasers coming toward my cage. They unlocked it and dragged me out, with me kicking and punching everywhere I could. They just ignored me and dragged me out.

"Put her down!" Fang yelled. "Leaver her alone!"

"Shut up!"

The last thing I saw was Fang looking worriedly through the bars, trying to get out before I was dragged down the white, empty halls.

Fang POV

I can't believe it. She _did not _just do that.

"Don't ever do that again Max. You don't know how much I care about you… I couldn't live without you."

"I'm sorry Fang, I really am!" Max's voice leaked through the wall I was building up against her. It broke my heart, to hear her so upset, but to be so mad at her at the same time. I loved her, I really did. I looked over at her again, and tears were running down her face.

"I-" She started when the doors were busted open and two Erasers started heading toward her cage. They unlocked her cage and dragged her out, grabbing her arm where the scar was, and I saw her wince slightly before punching and kicking as much as she could.

"Put her down!" I yelled, rage spreading through my veins like fire. "Leave her alone!"

But they just ignored me, and dragged her out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I assumed it was a couple agonizing hours later when the white doors burst open again. A whitecoat and 2 Erasers walked in, but no Max. I had no idea where the Flock, was, or how we were going to get out. They unlocked my cage, and dragged my out, making me bang my head on the door of the cage.

"OW!" I muttered.

"Queit!" Barked the Eraser. I glared at him, and he shrank back a little. Point for Fang!

I tried to get a good look into every room to see if the Flock or Max were in any of the rooms. They weren't. I was worried out of my mind for the Flock. Where were they? Where they okay? But… Max was my main concern. What were they doing to her? Are they torturing her? WHERE IS SHE? They very thought of some whitecoat torturing Max almost made me lose my cool. It's one thing for me to be tortured- a whole different thing for her. The Eraser shook me hard, almost making me fall over. My wings extended the tiniest bit to catch myself, and the Eraser immeadtly hit them with all his might. Pain exploded in my right wing and I wheezed, bending over to catch my breath and wait for the pain to go away. That was going to leave a mark… ouch. The Eraser laughed while the whitecoat just pushed my to get me going again. I glared at him like "_Want me to punch you and make you walk!" _. He gulped. _Didn't think so. _

We stopped at a generic white door, where I was pushed inside.

"Fang!" I heard choruses of yells. I looked up to see the Flock, each inside a cage with another. Nudge and Iggy, Gazzy and Angel. They shoved me inside a almost large enough cage for 2. How generous. The Erasers and whitecoats walked out, leaving me and the Flock.

"Fang!" Angel cried. They were across the room, meaning I couldn't get to any of them unless we were out of our cages. "Where's Max?"

"I don't know." I said grimly. "They came in and took her from the room we were in. That's the last I saw of her."

The silence stretched on and on, all of tense and waiting for Max to arrive. 3 hours later, she did. The doors burst open to reveal a beat-up looking Max, her face bloody, and her body already bruising.

"Max!" I yelled. The Flock looked up and went to the edge of their cages, yelling and chattering at Max. The Erasers shoved her in my cage, and I wrapped her in my arms. She leaned into me, taking deep breaths and trying not to sob in front of the Flock. The next thing I knew, a whitecoat had rushed into the room with 5 GIANT needles in her hand. She went for Angel and Gazzy first.

"NO!" Max screamed. She struggled against the bars. "Don't do that, please, I'll do anything! DON'T!"

I watched as they grabbed Angel's arm and inserted a shot with yellow liquid in it. Angel screamed and began seizing.

"Angel!" Max screamed. They did the same for Gazzy, his a red liquid, and the same for nudge, a pink, and the same for iggy, a blue, and then they came for me. Max stepped in front of me, but they pushed her out of the way. They inserted a black liquid, and immediately pain spread through out my whole body. It was like fire was raging through my body, then ice water, then as if I was being slow roasted over a hot fire. My body shook and I wanted it to stop. NOW. The pain seemed to last forever, and I had no idea when it was going to stop. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do _anything _but wait. And wait. And wait.

Max POV

I watched helplessly as they administered the shot to everyone I love. I watched as they all shook and seized in their cages, silent tears running down their faces.

"NO!" I screamed, crying. My body shook, my sight going blurry from the tears. I knew the pain. I knew what they were going through. I had been given the same shot. But I had been separated from the Flock when they gave it to me. I don't know why they separated me. All I know is that it hurts more than anything I had ever experienced. And that's saying a lot.

I looked frantically over at Angel, then Gazzy, then Nudge, then Iggy, and finally Fang. The one I love. I hated seeing them in so much pain but having nothing I could do about it. I hugged Fang, sobbing into his chest as he seized, before turning to the bars of the cage. Tears blindly running down my face, I began punching the bars as hard as I could, trying to get through them, to do _something. _Deep down I knew there was no way I was getting these bars, no way of even denting them. I eventually gave up, my fists bloody and sore. I think I broke a couple of fingers, but I couldn't be sure.

Angel slowly relaxed, her body covered in sweat, she sighed before falling into a deep sleep, Gazzy following her soon after. Nudge relaxed with Iggy, before they turned to each other and began talking quietly. From the looks on their faces, I guessed it was about what had just happened and what it was going to do to us. I turned to Fang, who was still seizing and his lips were a bright red. Creepy.

"Fang!" I cried, shaking him. "Come on Fang, please be okay! Please!"

The Flock turned and watched as I shook him gently, tears streaming down my face. _"Please wake up Fang, wake up!" _I thought to myself, and when he didn't the anger inside me grew like a bubble.

"How dare you do this to him!" I screamed. "To _us_! And don't pretend you're not listening because we all know you have hidden camera's everywhere! How could you do this! It's alright that you gave it to me, but to them, it's cruel! I demand you to show yourselves _now, _before I get out and find you!"

A minute later a whitecoat and an Eraser came in with a shot that I guessed was a sedative. Figures. They came toward me, grabbing my wrist.

"_Let go of me!"_ I screamed and yanked away my wrist. "_Fix him! Fix him __**now!**_"

The whitecoat ignored me and grabbed for my wrist again.

"Let go!" I screamed as loud as I could, before a bright flash of green light filled the room, and a loud bang was heard before everything faded back to normal. When I could see clearly again, the whitecoat and Eraser were on the floor.

Dead.

Fang POV

The pain began to fade, and I felt myself start to be able to gain control of my body again. Not enough where I could do anything though. Maybe twitch a finger. Not much.

"How dare you do this to him!" I heard Max scream. Wait… she was screaming about _me. _"To _us!_ And don't pretend like your not listening because we all know you have hidden cameras everywhere! How could you do this! It's alright that you gave the shot to me, but to them, it's cruel! I demand you show yourselves _now, _before I get out and find you!"

Wow she was_ pissed off. _I wanted to hug her, and make her feel safe, and assure her that I'm okay, but I couldn't I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move. Or speak, for that matter. A few seconds later I heard a whitecoat and an Eraser come into the room. They came to the edge of the cage, probably to yell at Max or hurt her. Just the thought made me want to punch something. Must I remind you I can't move?

"_Let go of me!" _She screamed. "_Fix him! Fix him now!" _

Jeez. I must look terrible from the outside.

"Let go!" she yelled again, and a blinding light must have filled the room, because all of the sudden my eyes felt like they were on fire from over load of light. The light faded and the room went dead quiet.

"They're dead." Nudge whispered after a while. "They're dead Iggy, _dead."_

Once I got over my initial shock, one thought crossed my mind.

That's my Max.

Max POV

I stared at the two men in shock. They were _dead. _But how? I didn't even punch them! There was just a light and then… they were dead! A swarm of Erasers and whitecoats burst into the room, looked at their 2 dead co-workers, before picking up the bodies and walking out, all of them glaring fiercely at us.

"Stupid director… won't let us hurt them…" I heard on of them say.

Well thank god for that!

They shot a couple more glares at me before leaving.

"Max?" I heard a shy voice say. I turned to see Angel looking at me, the Flock turning their heads to look at me as well. "What happened to us?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"I don't know. I don't know what was in that shot, or what it's doing to us. But I do know that no matter what it does, I know we'll always be a Flock, always family, always together. _No matter what."_

They smiled at me, their moods lightened by my words. I am so good!

"Max?" Nudge asked timidly.

"yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed that they kept interrupting me when I was trying to examine Fang.

"Will Fang be okay?"

"I don't know Nudge, I-"

"…Max?" I heard a groan come from Fang.

"Fang!" I cried, and leaned over him.

"What just happened?" He said, groaning and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes before looking around.

"Uh…"

"ZOMG it was so weird! The whitecoat made Max really mad and so she was like 'AAAAAAAAAAAAH' and then a bright light filled the whole room and when it faded the whitecoat and Eraser were DEAD!"

Fang glanced at me, an odd expression on his face. I knew that face. It was a face of disgust. Pity. I managed to turn away before silent tears ran down my face. Great. Now he's mad at me for 2 things. Nudge babbled on before yawning and falling asleep. Iggy soon followed with Fang's urging.

"Finally." I heard Fang mutter. He turned to me. "Max?"

"I know your disgusted with me, you don't have to rub it in." I said stiffly.

"I'm not disgusted." He said.

"Really? I just killed someone, I don't eve know how, they just DIED, and I probably scarred Angel for life killing those men, you shouldn't even be talking to me-"

"Max." He said softly. I looked at him tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm a _murderer, _Fang."

"Your not a murderer Max, and you know it. The whitecoats probably tricked you into thinking that." He said, and leaned in close to my face. His musky breath hit my face, and I looked down, only to have him tip my face up again. "You're the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my life, most beautiful, and you have everything I've always wanted. You are my everything."

I didn't even have the strength to smile, even to be flattered.

"But they died Fang! They died!"

"Max, please. They tricked you. And even if they did die, it wasn't your fault. People don't just _die _it's just not possible."

I sniffed, and nodded my head. He sighed in relief. I shot him a glare, but he didn't even flinch.

"But that doesn't mean you forgive me."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding! Before I was taken away, you were about to kill me! You were so mad! And then I _let _them give you that shot, I _let_ them!"

"I forgave you for when we first got into this retched place. You were just trying to lighten the mood, and I over reacted. Max, the shot you couldn't help. There was nothing you could do. You tried the best you could at that point. You were still recovering from the shot they gave you-"

"Um… about that…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"They gave me 2 shots." I said, shaking. "it was the worst pain I have ever experienced in my whole life."

Fang looked at me with shock, before enveloping me in a hug. I leaned into him and began sobbing. Again.

I have been doing that a lot.

He kissed the top of my head, and I immediately knew he was back.

He had truly forgiven me again. I didn't deserve it at all, and it was a wonder why he forgave me again and again.

Fang POV

Max looked at me sadly.

"Um…about that…" I looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was talking about. Did she lie? Did they not give her any shots?

"What is it?"

"They gave me 2 shots." My fists clenched in anger. How dare they! Max shook as she continued. "It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my whole life."

I stared at her, anger enveloping me, and shock made me feel numb. I swallowed all the curses I wanted to yell, all the anger I wanted to punch out before enveloping Max in a hug. She shook, sobbing into my arms before pulling away.

"How come you keep forgiving me like this? I always mess up, and you always forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

I pulled her close again, rocking her, while more stray tears made their way down her face.

"I could never stay mad at you Max. Not ever. I can't live without you, and if I was mad at you, I would have to do just that." She smiled, for real, and sat up.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I stared for a minute before replying.

"I love you to Maximum Ride, with all of my heart. I will _never _let you go." I said softly. She blushed, looking away. I turned her head to me, her hair swishing softly. I leaned down and connected me lips with hers, and I was reminded once again why I love her so much.

This would have been really awkward in like, a James Patterson book or something. It could go something like this: "_The two teenagers, leaned into each other in their tiny little silver cage, looking into each other's eyes, loving each other. They kissed, each having to kneel to be in the position they were in, but they didn't care. They are in love, after all." _

Psssh. Yea right. As if we would ever be famous to get into a famous author's book.

We broke apart, smiling at each other. I stroked her cheek, looking at her lovingly. She smiled at me, leaning in for another kiss-

"OOOOOOH ARE FANGLES AND MAXIKINS GONNA KISS!"

Max POV

I leaned in again, smiling as he stroked me cheek. I wanted another kiss.

"OOOOOH ARE FANGLES AND MAXIKINS GONNA KISS!" I sighed, pulling away before turning to Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy who were all giggling madly. I glared at them.

"Haven't you ever heard of-"

BANG!

A small pain went into my arm and I started to get sleepy. Dang…. sleep dart. The last thing I saw was the Flock falling asleep as well, each with a small dart in their arm.

I woke up tied to a chair, hands behind me back, preventing me from moving. The chair was bolted to the floor, but they hadn't tied me legs tightly. I could easily free my legs if I need to. The Flock was tied around me. We formed a "U" circle, and I was at the head. Fang was on my right, Iggy on my left, followed by Nudge and Gazzy. Angel was beside Fang. I looked at all of them, praying they were alright. It looked like Nudge was explaining our predicament to Iggy, while Angel and Gazzy were having a mind-reading conversation. I looked over a Fang, who was looking at me with a gaze that would make any girl swoon. Except, I was fricking Maximum Ride, I'm not some slut (AHEM, Lissa!) who drools over guys. I looked back at him cooly, cocking my eyebrow. He smirked at me, giving me a look like "_Wonder what they are doing now, eh?"_

BANG! Jeez these doors are loud…

"Will you people stop interrupting us!" I burst out, glaring at the Eraser and whitecoat who interrupted us. That earned me a slap in the face. Fang and Iggy both cried out in anger, trying to get to the Eraser who slapped me.

"Don't" I said, deadly calm. They backed off. Still staring right into the Eraser's eyes, just to tell you. "I guess I deserved that one."

The Eraser studied me quizzically before turning away. I relaxed. Fang glanced at me, before turning back to the Eraser. The whitecoat came forward at the Eraser's nodding, and with a balding head and glasses, he looked like some nerd from science class. Probably was, matter of fact… Anyway he stopped in front of me, looking down at his clipboard. FidGetting with his glasses, he said:

"Maximum Ride?" His voice was nasally, and had a little fear in it.

"Who else? Jesus?" I snapped. "Honestly, you should know me, I'm the fricking _savior of the world_."

The Eraser growled at me, a warning. I shrugged, "It's true." Clearing his throat, the whitecoat continued.

"Half sister to Ari?" I ground my teeth.

"Yes." I growled.

"Daughter to Jeb?"

"Sadly, yes. Hey, do you think you guys could do the paperwork of disowning him for me? It would be a bore, and since I know you've done it thousands of times before, it can't be to hard!" I said sarcastically. That earned me a punch in the gut. Ow…. I stayed still, looking up at the Eraser calmly. I wouldn't show my pain. Not to him. He growled and raised his arm to punch me in the face-

"Eraser 76934! You have orders!" The whitecoat barked. Sighing, the Eraser backed away. I smirked at him.

"Continuing on…. Girlfriend to Fang?"

"CAN'T I HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF A PERSONAL LIFE!" I yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

**Author note: Okay, since I don't want to go through the whole thing for each person, I'm just gonna give you a snippet of questions for each of them.**

**Fang:**

"And you ran away from the Flock before?"

"Yes." Fang growled looking furious by all these questions.

"Hey, he did it to protect me!" I cried. OUCH. Here comes a bruise…

**Iggy:**

"And you are legally blind?"

"Thanks to you bastards, yes."

The Eraser rewarded him for that comment with punch in the gut.

**Nudge:**

"And you have the ability to crack passwords and codes on computers?"

"ZOMG yea! This one time, Max was on there for so long, she was writing, and then she blocked it with a password, and I was all like 'silly Max, I can crack passwords easily' and then I cracked it and it was like, 7 pages about how fustrated she was with Fang for leaving, and how hurt she was, and how mad she was, and how much she hated him, it was SO funny but SO sad at the same time-"

"SHUT UP!"

I blushed for that one… Fang looked ashamed. It was hilarious.

**Gazzy:**

"And what exactly, are your 'talents'?"

"Well…"

"NO!" We all screamed, but it was to late. The room was soon filled with a stench so bad, it to 5 bottles of Febreze to make it smell like 'strawberries and sunshine'. Hey, it was the whitecoat, not me.

"Thank you for that… demonstration."

This is _so _gonna be hilarious when we escape here.

**Angel:**

"Is it true you want to become leader of the Flock?"

"Yes. I want to do everything Max does!" She said innocently, and the whitecoat stared for a minute before writing something on his clipboard.

"The director will be in to see you in a moment." he said, before scurrying off. I shrugged before looking at the Eraser. He smiled evilly.

"I've got you now, you little-"

"You know, just because we are alone, and you were all like 'I got you know' doesn't mean I'm scared of you. I'm actually quite amused." I said matter-of-factly. He screamed with fustration, and ran toward me, bringing his fist up as he did it.

"Eraser 76934. You do not hit our patients unless given orders. Go to Lab 7 and tell them to give you treatment 17." The Director, a.k,a Anne, said calmly. The Erase paled considerably but obeyed. She nodded before entering the room. "Ah Max, the Flock, good to see you again."

"Sucks to see you." I muttered. She slapped me. I glared at her.

"You will not speak to me that way! I am your boss!" She screeched.

"Really? Pretty sure I just did…" "UGH!" She screeched again, but took deep breaths calming herself.

"I'm here because I have something important to tell you." She said calmly again. Two whitecoats wheeled in a large projector that they aimed at the wall. A picture of me with the Flock appeared on the screen.

"As you know, you are meant to save the world, the Flock will be your companions, yada yada yada." She said, clicking onto the next slide, which was a picture of 7 different shots, all with different colors, each with a name under it. In my case, there were two. "These shots are not your regular everyday shots."

"They never are." I said. Anne growled before continuing.

"These shots have certain viruses in them, so that when your body cures itself from these viruses, they secrete a liquid that goes into your bloodstream and spreads through you entire body."

"What about them?" Fang asked. Angel gasped slightly, before glancing over at me. Stupid mind reading…

"These shots give you the power to develop more quickly, and gain more powers than ever before. They allow you to control the atoms in the air, and use them to your advantage."

"_Excuse me!" _I snapped. She ignored me.

"Each person is different." She took out a pointer stick and pointed Fang's. "For example. Fang's shot will allow him to adapt the atoms to let everyone around him turn invisible when they need to, and of course, the standard powers that come with everyone's, such as casting spells and such. Angel's allows her to let everyone around her to read minds, Gazzy allows everyone around him to be immune to his… smells, Nudge's allows everyone to see the minds of computers, and Iggy's allows everyone to have extremely good hearing."

"So basically we can share our 'powers'?" Iggy said.

"Basically, along with other standard powers, like I said before. But I'm not done yet." She turned to me. "Max. Your first shot allowed you to share the power of having a voice in your head with everyone and to have the standard powers. Your second shot, on the other hand gave you powers you have never experience before."

"And what's that?"

"The ability to control the elements. Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. To stop time. You can literally stop time and restart it again. _You will be the most powerful person on Earth to ever live."_

**So yea, that's it for now, hope you liked it! I couldn't come up with anything better for Max, so hope you like what I did with it. Happy Reading!**

**-Harrypotterpixie455**


	6. On holdSorry!

Hey guys. Look, I'm really sorry about this but I think I have to put this story on hold. I am dealing with a lot of homework, and I am signing up for high school soon so I have to decide what the hell I am going to do with my life. I'm pretty much decided on author and web designer but that's beside the point J. So yea, I'm going to put the story on hold for a while, until I can get a hold on my life again!

REALLY SORRY!

-Harrypotterpixie

P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANNUKAH!


	7. Sorry guys!

Hey guys.

How are you?

I' fine, thanks for asking.

Okay, so I have thought long and hard about my writing life and I have decided that I'm going to stop writing and move on. I want to start writing real books (I've already started ) and Fanfiction isn't really doing that for me. For all you fanfiction writers out there, no, I'm not calling you ameutar, I just feel like it's no longer for me.

I'll WILL be on Fictionpress though, Fanfiction's sister site, where I will be writing my own stories. If you want to find me there, I have the same username, so there shouldn't be any trouble. I won't be completely be off Fanfiction (can't abandon those wonderful stories I'm subscribed to!), so if you want to chat me or whatever, feel free to do so. I may update just a random thing once in a while, so stay subscribed and you can see that.

If y'all truly, really, want me to continue this story, message me, and If I get over like, 13 reviews saying they want me to continue may I will. But for now, all my stories are being discontinued.

Thank you so much for being such great readers! I have really loved being on Fanficton fro the minute I started writing here, it really brought up my courage to bring my writing to the worl, so I thank you all lovely people who reviewed, it really brought up my confidence in writing.

If someday I publish a book, you'll be the first to know!

For the last time: -Harrypotterpixie


	8. Hello againKinda

**Hello!**

**Okay, so as you all now, a couple of weeks ago I posted an author's note saying I was done on Fanfiction. But, since then, I have found out that I come up with fanfiction ideas waaay more than I thought. I think what happened was just that I completely lost interest in this story. **

**I have come up with a solution though! I figure I will keep these up for anyone who wants to read, but I won't update. I will however, be updating little oneshots and what not if I get an idea that needs to be shared with the fanfiction world. **

**Sorry for all the trouble I've put you guys through with all my differing opinions and crap…I promise I will post something soon.**

**Harrypotterpixie**

**P.S. If you have any questions or comments or anything, feel free to message or review! I will reply back as soon as possible.**


	9. New Fanfic

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! As you know, I have been working on new stuff. This is a new story idea I had a few weeks ago. What do you think? Review and tell me.**_

_** -Harrypotterpixie455**_

_**P.S. I am also looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is willing, I would be glad to have them. I don't really understand the whole thing, so if someone could also explain it, that would be great! I only want one or two to start, so if I get a lot there will be some sort of choosing thing. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_As Max walked through the halls of her school, she wondered how in the world she had come to this point. Once, she was happy, had friends, and was popular. Now, because of a stupid car accident, she was blind. She was a nerd, a loser, and had only two in her grade to call her friends. Her sister, Ella and her best friend Iggy, both who could were perfectly capable of living life with no disability. It was a shock really, seeing as Max was stunning. Her golden blonde streaked hair shone in light and her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown, a color that could easily turn into an endless abyss when she got angry. Max pretended she didn't notice the guy's quiet muttering as they checked her out, not wanting to get caught by their friends for checking out the loser of the school. Eventually, they would get caught by their friends and brought to the leader of the school. Nick Williams. Or, as everyone called him, Fang. No one knew why. Max didn't interact with Fang. Fang didn't interact with Max, other than the occasional incident of bullying. _

_Max didn't get Fang. He was always being crowded at lunch, yet he never spoke a word. He had the looks, as she had been told by Ella many, many times, but he rarely used them to his advantage. He had girls at his right hand, but he never dated them. She wondered what went through that head of his. Now, there was no denying it, Max hated Fang with all of her heart. These were just things about him that irked her. _

_Fang, was standing at the opposite end of the hallway, watching Max be led by Iggy. It was true. He was popular, good looking, and had girls at his every turn, but he didn't want them. He just wasn't interested. But Max, Max was different. She didn't fall all over him like the other girls-but then again, she was blind and couldn't see him like the others could. She was stunningly beautiful, but she didn't care and she didn't show it off. Fang hated Max, and that was why he bullied her. He hated her for her innocent beauty, and the fact that she always fought back was a rebounding pleasure. But, there was no denying it- Fang was just as confused by Max as she was to him._


End file.
